No te olvides de
by Ai-Con
Summary: <html><head></head>Maki le envia a Midorikawa una carta donde le da animos y le declara su amor. MIDORIKAWAXMAKI / LEZEEXMAQUIA</html>


Okis, otro fanfic y hetero, de MidorikawaXMaki (LezeeXMaquia) espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5 y sus respectivos creadores, hago estefic con la intención de entretener y no con intensiones de lucro

* * *

><p><em><strong>No te olvides de…<strong>_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Tenia que darse prisa, tenia que llegar lo más pronto posible al Sun Garden para poder hablar con ella… con la chica de Épsilon, la antigua compañera de Osamu y de Segata.

_**Flashback**_

_Midorikawa tomo aquel sobre color verde bandera que se encontraba sobre su cama, tenia un dulce aroma a lilas, la carta no tenia un nombre o un remitente, no encontró nada. De todas maneras abrió la carta y encontró en su interior una hoja azul celeste con tinta negra._

_-¿Qué dirá?- preguntaba con curiosidad el peliverde mientras acercaba la hoja a su rostro._

_**Querido Ryuuji Midorikawa….**_

_**Primero que nada, espero que estés bien ¿Cómo anda todo en Inazuma Japan? Espero que bien. Como sea te he escrito esta carta por hace dos días Hiroto fue al Sun Garden y me conto que últimamente estas nervioso y preocupado, y eso era por que en los últimos partidos te mandaron a la banca y que por eso estabas tenso, me conto que tenias miedo de salir del equipo ¿Y sabes que? Yo lo se, te entiendo como te sientes, pero no te preocupes, no tengas miedo, por que quiero que no olvides de 7 cosas importantes que te voy a decir.**_

_**Uno: No te olvides de entrenar arduamente, pero no en exceso, para que no te canses demasiado.**_

_**Dos: No te olvides de confiar en ti mismo, en Hiroto y en todos tus compañeros y amigos.**_

_**Tres: No te olvides de comer suficiente, pero no te sobre llenes, por que podrías reventar.**_

_**Cuatro: No te olvides de que tienes mi apoyo, mis ánimos, mi amistad, siempre te daré mi amor.**_

_**Cinco: No te olvides de que lo último de arriba es una confesión, si te lo preguntas, estoy enamorada de ti, y me gustas.**_

_**Seis: No te olvides de que yo, Reina, Diam, Metron, Nero, Quill, y los demás te estamos animando, y también a Hiroto.**_

_**Siete: No te olvide de algo, Quizás no soy el gansito del pastelito de la tele, pero pido que me recuerdes.**_

_**Quizás la cinco y la siete no sean tan útiles, pero que quería que los supieras.**_

_**Por favor contesta lo mas pronto posible esta carta, te deseo lo mejor en el ultimo partido de Asia.**_

_**Atentamente: Maki Sumeragi.**_

_**Pd: Esta carta la entrego Hiroto, para que no te asustes de que apareció por arte de magia.**_

_Ryuuji sintió la típica sensación de amor "mariposa en el estomago" una cálida y tierna sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro mientras se sintió una humedad tibia cayendo por su mejilla derecha._

_-Maki…- acerco la hoja hacia su pecho._

_Midorikawa miro el reloj que se encontraba en el buro, este marcaba las 4:00 de la tarde, ya había terminado, así que tenia toda la tarde para hablar con ella, doblo el papel azul y guardo en su bolsillo de su pants de Inazuma Japan, salió de su cuarto y embarco su camino al aquel orfanatorio._

_**Flashback**_

El chico ya se estaba cansando, pero se iba a detener por nada, quería llegar lo mas posible al sun garden, ese era su deseo, parecía que su deseo se cumplió, por que en menos de un minuto llego a ese lugar.

Al llegar a la entrada se paro para poder recuperar el aliento, después de un rato entro al lugar y se encontró con muchos de sus compañeros de Géminis storm, como Diam, también con los jugadores de Épsilon, Génesis, Promince y Dust daimond, los saludos, después se acerco a una chica de cabello y ojos azul celeste, piel clara y con unos mechones blancos en tono platinado, era Reina Yagami, mejor conocida como Ulvida, esta estaba platicando con un chico de cabello rojo, piel bastante pálida y ojos verde esmeralda, quien menos que su mejor amigo Hiroto Kiyama, quien también tubo la idea de ir al orfanatorio.

-Hola Reina-San, hola Hiroto- saludo Midorikawa.

-Hola Midorikawa- saludaron al unismo los ex-capitanes de Génesis.

-Chicos ¿Saben donde esta Maki?- pregunto.

-Ella esta en el jardín trasero- respondió la peliazul.

-Supongo que es lo de la carta ¿verdad?- pregunto el pellirrojo.

-A si es, bueno ya me voy, gracias por decirme- se alejo de los dos par llegar al paradero de la chica, tanto como Hiroto y Reina se dibujaron una sonrisa amigable.

Finalmente llego al jardín y encontró a una chica de cabello azul verdoso que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos eran del mismo color que su pelo, piel pálida y unos mechones blancos como los de Reina solo que esto eran mas cortos, se trataba de la chica que le escribió la carta, era Maki Sumeragi, mejor conocida como Maquia. Ella antes tenía su cabello recogido en unos extraños chongos y lucia bella, pero con el cabello así lucia el doble. La chica vestía unos pantalones negros, una blusa de maga larga color rosa y con capucha incluida, ella estaba jugando futbol con los pequeños niños de Gaia, Nero un niño de cabello verde, piel blanca y ojos rojos, y Quill una niña de piel pálida, cabello lila recogido en chongos y ojos lilas. Midorikawa quedo embobado ante esa escena tierna, Maki lucia tierna y hermosa. La pequeña peli lila se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Maki-nechan, mira, Midorikawa-nichan vino-

Sumeragi volteo a ver donde estaba Ryuuji se quedo viéndolo por un rato, y el a ella, claro, Nero y Quill eran pequeños, pero no tontos, a si que por respeto decidieron dejar solos a los dos, para que pudieran hablar tranquilamente.

-Buena suerte Romeo-bromeo el peliverde antes de salir del jardín.

-¡Oye!- salió de su estado "lelo" el peliverde manzana.

La peliazul verdoso también salió de su estado, al escuchar lo que dijo el pequeño portero rio en bajito, llamando la atención del chico.

El mediocampista miro a la chica, no pudo el evitar sonrojarse por ese acto.

-A si son los niños- sonrió la delantera.

-Tienes razón- se acerco a ella.

-Primero que nada ¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien ¿Y tu?-

-Yo igual, pero ven vamos a sentarnos para platicar mejor- le invito mientras se sentaba en el pasto verde.

-Claro-

A si se la pasaron hablando por un tiempo, se escuchaba risa, bromas y a veces regaños (por parte de ella)

-Maki, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar- dijo "Lezee"

-Claro, lo se- contesto "Maquia" –es la carta-

-Así es, y yo quería…-

-Ya lo se, no me amas y no te preocupes pues yo…-

-¿De que hablas? si tú me gustas-

-¿Perdón?- dijo perpleja.

-Maki, desde que inicio el instituto alíen, me enamore de ti, claro que tu eras mejor que yo, por Épsilon superba a Géminis, pensaba que un principio tu estabas enamorada de Osamu o de Segata, pero cuando me dijiste que me amas en la carta, solté una lagrima de la emoción, gracias, gracias por los siete puntos que me diste… no los olvidare…-

-Midorikawa… te amo- suspiro ella.

-Maki… yo también te amo…-

Sin darse cuenta los dos juntaron sus labios con los de otro formando un apasionado beso, el viento movió sus cabellos, haciendo que estos chocaran, en una esquina Hiroto, Reina, Nero y Quill los estaban viendo con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Lentamente los dos "ex-aliens" se separaron, El peliverde atrapo a la chica la abrazo, esta correspondió al abrazo.

-Maki, te prometo que ganare el último partido de Asia, por ti, aun que sea mi ultimo partido- dijo Ryuuji.

-Midorikawa- sus ojos se iluminaron de Sumeragi.

El día paso, la noche llego, los mediocampistas salieron del kínder, si no antes de que Leeze le diera un suave beso a Maquia. Midorikawa estaba feliz por que Maki era su novia, ahora ya no tendría de que preocuparse pues tenía los ánimos y el amor de ella.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado mi fic raro.<p>

_**-Aicon Fuera-**_


End file.
